It Wasn't Majin Buu That Killed Everyone!!
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: An EXTREMELY stupid fic - more of a spamfic if you asked me. Well, just to tell you, I thought it was funny.


I assure you- it was not Majin Buu that killed everyone!  
~Yasai Oujo~  
  
Okay, here it goes- Gohan was taking his Great Saiyaman disguise for a spin outside Orange Star High School, when he heard a fire engine head west of Hope City- that meant only one thing- Bulma had caught her house on fire with a cigarette again!  
"I told her to quit smoking, but nooo..." Gohan sighed, flying off to save his friend for the third time that week. In less than a second, Gohan was at Capsule Corp where the firemen were hacking the house down with axes from the bottom up to get to the fire.  
"Aaaak! My hair's on fire!"  
Gohan heard screeching wails coming from the interior of the dome. Suddenly, Vegeta burst out the door with a bucket of water over his head. When he took it off, his head shone like the full moon- or a polished DUCK bottom. I don't why a duck, but maybe that's why it's in big letters.  
"My beauti-ful hair!!" Vegeta cried. He then ran around like a maniac. He screamed and cursed and fell over dead from a massive heart attack from eating too much of Bulma's cooking.  
"Oh my god, Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked, running up to her husband.  
"He's okay, Miss," Gohan said in a fakey tone as Vegeta's tongue lolled out and his eyes rolled up in his head, "He's uh.. He's just in a coma!"  
"Really?" Bulma asked, teary faced.  
"You really can't tell with that guy... Hey! Forget about him! What did he ever do to win your love?" Gohan asked. Bulma thought for a moment.  
"Nothing really!" She said happily, "Cool! I'm finally rid of that horrid man!"  
Suddenly...  
"What are ya doin' talkin' to my guy?!!" Videl screamed, jumping out of her helicopter and falling dramatically to the ground.  
"Watch this, you good for nothing wiener!" Bulma screamed, kissing Gohan on the lips.  
"Hey! STOP LADY!!" Videl got so caught up in her rant to Bulma, that she forgot to safely land on the road, plummeting to her death on the asphalt.  
"Oops..." Bulma shrugged, jumping on Gohan's back to the Kame House.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"Barbecue!" Kame-sen'nin announced. Everyone came running in a stampede- From Android 18 to Yamcha.  
"Let me through!" Oolong screamed, blasting Yamcha through the middle and ripping Pu'ar in half. He grabbed up the barbeque-er and shoved the whole thing down his throat. He soon defied the laws of physics and exploded from his ugliness.  
"Hey!" Bulma shouted from the back of the crowd, "I want dinner and I want it now!" She instantly surged up to a battle power of...  
"Four!" Juuhachi cried, "Head for the hills!" She grabbed up Krillin and Marron, diving into the water.  
BZZT!!  
There was a sudden flash as the whole ocean electrified - she had short circuited, blowing up and taking Krillin and Marron down with her.  
All the while, Bulma was busily testing the sausage.  
"Don't you even care that Krillin died?" Yamcha asked, blubbering.  
"Put a sock in it!" Bulma yelled at him, shoving a sausage down his throat. He choked and died two minutes later.  
"Yamcha!" Oolong cried, who had come back from the dead.  
"Fresh meat!" Tien leaped on top of Oolong. "Take this, ham!" Tenshin used his special laser beam in his third eye to fry the pig to more sausage.  
"Thanks, Tenshin- we were beginning to run out," Choutzu said, gobbling down the last meat.  
"Yer gonna pay for eating the last one, you good for nothing clown Pikachu!" Bulma spat, punching him in the gut to spit up his meat.  
"I will not!" Choutzu cried, "I will defend my love for sausage... Goodbye Tien..." And with that, little clown man self destructed.  
"NO! CHOUTZU!" Tenshin-han cried out. Soon he got so worked up that an important vein popped, him dying from the lack of blood. "You just wait till I grow back!" He died on the sand.  
"I have something to say about this-" Piccolo dramatically came down from the sky out of nowhere. "I'll fight there girl to the death." He removed his turban and cape thing.  
"Yah!" Bulma screamed, socking Piccolo in the nuts before he could even move.  
"Hoy!" He squealed, falling face first into the water and dying.  
"Hahahahaha!!" Bulma laughed. Who's da winner? ME!  
She was contemptuous in lighting a cigarette to celebrate, and as she walked towards the small pink house where everyone else that survived hid, she tripped.  
"OOF!" She fell and dropped her cigarette, which landed on the roof. "F$%#!" She spat as she heard everyone die inside the house. "Boy have I been a clumsy @$$ today!" She happily turned around, taking out a dinocap from her pocket.  
"Oh well- 's long as it's not me!" She cheered, flying off in her helicopter. 


End file.
